Deprevation
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Coffee Deprevation Hermione Insanity. Insanity Draco Malfoy Good Marks? See what happens when Hermione sees Malfoy taking the last cup of coffee? Will Harry ever recover? K for a kiss. Oneshot


Hermione moaned loudly

Hermione moaned loudly. "What happened 'Mione?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I waaaant coffeeeeeeeee..." She moaned again.

Harry sighed. Hermione always got like this before exams. She studied twenty four seven and the day before the exam, she would demand coffee and proceed to fall asleep. It was pointless to mention that it worked. She naturally got full marks.

But this time was different. She wanted coffee so desperately that she was dragging herself out of bed to go to the kitchen. Doubtless the house elves would know what to do and then to leaver her alone. Ron was snoring away, drooling on his essay. It was kind of a good thing that Hermione had temporarily lost her sanity; else Ron's grandchildren would be feeling it.

He sighed. "Fine. Come on 'Mione, let's get you to the kitchen." Hermione grinned at him, and he remembered why he used to have a crush on her. But now he was happy with Ginny and Ron was happy with Lune. Hermione was the only one left. He decided that this was part of the reason she was so strangely unstable.

He decided to screw the map and the invisibility cloak as he supported Hermione on one arm. The teachers had probably given up hope now. She was too light. It was no wonder; she hadn't been eating well recently.

He led her to the kitchen, quietly convincing himself that this was what friends did for each other. He said quietly in her ear, "Go on in. Get your coffee. I'm waiting here. On second thought, come I'll take you in," as she bumped into the wall. Her eyes were red rimmed and yet she looked adorable as she smiled. He half-lifted half-supported her into the kitchen. Hermione would snap out of it the moment she got coffee inside her.

Hermione stumbled in, and asked, "Hi! can I get a pot of coffee?" "Sorry miss, We is out of coffee. Master Malfoy took the last cup." She had almost said thanks when she realised what the House-elf had said. She grabbed the terrified elf by the shoulder before Harry pulled her off. He got on his knees and apologized. "Sorry guys. She gets like this..." the house elf nodded understandingly. "We is remembering Miss from last year. Miss almost dropped Penny over there."

Harry shook his head at Hermione, who asked suddenly, "Where the hell is Malfoy?"

"Master Malfoy is in the kitchen," the elf replied innocently and Harry and it watched in amazement as Hermione pulled an Olympic worthy sprint into the kitchen. Harry arrived just in time to see the most amazing thing in the world.

He could just remember it in slow motion. A Draco with a maniacal glint in his eye held the cup possessively to his lips and downed it in a gulp just as Hermione arrived with the same glint in her eye. Which was quickly replaced by one of violent fury when she realised what had happened. Unfortunately the Muggle concept known as momentum which unfortunately applied to the Magical Community as well chose that moment to make itself known. Or did it?

Hermione slid straight into Draco's arms and kissed him. Harry's wand clattered to the ground and Draco's mug shattered into a million pieces. Harry thought he would have thrown her off. He didn't. His arms swept her up into a tight embrace as he deepened the kiss. Both of them broke off sighing in relief.

When they noticed Harry standing there, jaw on the floor, both of them tried to explain.

"I taste coffee on him," Hermione excused herself.

"I taste coffee on her," Draco said at the same time.

"As a matter of fact, I could do with coffee now..." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded, almost too eagerly. Before kissing her again. Harry didn't think he could stand it. He was going to throw up.

"Okay, okay break it up!" Hermione and Draco paused to eye him.

"You can't have my coffee," Draco said pulling Hermione closer possessively.

"Oh please. Look, I can imagine how this is going to end, but Malfoy, if you harm a hair on her head, I swear, I'll get your head up your arse, and get Ginny to hex you senseless..." he ended, threateningly.

"Oh alright, Potter. I won't hurt her. At least, not in a way she won't like,"

He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Oh Urgh!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't need to know. Just remember, it's Transfiguration tomorrow. And I just need to know, why the hell couldn't you just have made more? They said Malfoy took the last cup, not that he finished their coffee supplies..." Unable to decipher any sense from this, he rolled his eyes. "See ya tomorrow, 'Mione, Mal-Draco."

Draco only paused his kiss to ask, "Kitchen or Heads Room?" Hermione replied Heads Room and before anyone could say anything, they were gone.

The next day, Hermione bounced into the examination hall, just in time. Harry had a bad feeling about this. He needn't have worried. Hermione came out on top, getting higher marks than she herself expected.

Harry mumbled to Ron, "She's the only person I know who can get higher marks after getting laid." Bad idea.

"She got LAID?!" Ron demanded.

"Er, did I say that? Oh, no, I meant she got, er, HERMIONE!! RUN!!" Hermione took one look at Harry's horrified face and Ron's angry one before taking off laughing. Draco winked at Harry and followed after Hermione. Harry shook his head. How the hell had he gotten involved in this mess? Someone was definitely going to end up dead.

Well? How was it? I've gone on a Dramione Spree. Yay DRAMIONE!!

Fish. Tomorrow is Monday. FISH.

Review or I'll set Monday's on you.

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
